Arik
Arik Azator is a cynical Toa of Ice, and a member of the mercenary Toa team known as the Protectors of Xeria Nui. History Early life on Thraxx Arik was born on the island of Thraxx to Ezerak Azator, a Toa of Ice, and an unknown mother. He had a poor relationship with his parents as he never knew his mother and his father was converted to a Toa of Shadow and abandoned him. During his time on Thraxx, Arik worked as a farmer in a small field outside his village with a Fa-Matoran named Gatez. Gatez became a very dear friend to Arik as he had no one else, and they considered each other brothers. Arik became very protective of his somewhat younger friend and defended him whenever he needed it. Having a naturally rebellious nature, Arik would often find himself getting into trouble, leaving his shy friend to help him if he could. When the island was attacked by a pirate gang, Arik was the one that found the abandoned cargo ship that the survivors escaped on. Along with Gatez, Arik saved the life of a Vo-Matoran, Zallox, who was pushed into a pit of quicksand. Arik never again saw his home after they sailed away. Matoran life on Xeria Nui Once arriving on Xeria Nui, inhabitants from Ko-Xeria aided Arik along with the rest of the refugees from Thraxx. Many of the Thraxx Matoran spread out throughout the island however Arik stayed in Ko-Xeria. He and Gatez tried farming once again but nevertheless, the freezing climate of the Hiku Peaks made farming nearly impossible. They both went from job to job until discovering openings at a nearby university. Arik became a security guard at the university, and during this time his rebelliousness turned into pessimism and cynicism. He made a new friend in Hergaz, a Matoran of Mercury and the city’s blacksmith. Hergaz repaired many tools and weapons for Arik during his stay in Ko-Xeria. Transformation into a Toa After hearing about Arik’s leadership during the escape from Thraxx along with his and Gatez’s heroism while saving Zallox, Pazar, an old Toa of Stone, approached the two with Toa Stones. They were instructed to head to the Great Temple of Xeria in the swamp to the south. The trip was short, as they were able to use one of Xeria Nui’s monorails to head to Akerro City, which was the most populous settlement close to the Xerian Swamp. After wading through the swamp and dodging dangerous Rahi, Arik and Gatez made it to the temple. A tall hooded figure guided them to the center of the temple where the Suva was located. They transformed into Toa and were granted their Toa Tools. Arik was given the Frost Cloth, a cloak that when worn would greatly increase the power of his elemental abilities. The duo left the temple and headed back to Akerro City. Abilities and Tools As a Toa of Ice, Arik is able to manipulate and control the element of Ice. He is also resistant to freezing cold temperatures and has more traction when walking on slippery surfaces. He uses his element for both offense and defense. He can build up structures and shields out of ice to protect himself and can shoot out projectiles or simply freeze his opponents for attacks. He doesn’t carry any weapons or tools with him, as the increase in elemental abilities caused by the Frost Cloth gives him more than enough power to defeat his foes. Personality As a Matoran, Arik was rebellious and would constantly get himself into fights with other Matoran on Thraxx. However, his time as a security guard disciplined him and his rebellious nature was converted into a more cynical and pessimistic attitude. Now as a Toa, Arik seems to be more aware of how he acts as he needs to protect the Matoran and island from dangers. He still comes off as cynical to many with his snarky remarks and critical observations. Forms Trivia * Arik’s basic character traits were originally conceived in 2015, the same year as Gatez. However, his original story was that he was an undead Toa of Ice on Okoto that was resurrected by Kulta. Category:Toa Category:Ice Category:Toa of Ice